


Novum Spatium Vacua

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Caelestis [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Basically everyone controls a different celestial body, Benrey controls black holes, Gordon controls stars, Multi, Prequel, Space Entities AU, The G-Man controls galaxies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: The universe is still new enough that new celestial bodies are being introduced.The Star and the Galaxy are about to be witness to one such introduction.
Relationships: (pre-relationship), The G-Man & Gordon Freeman, gordon freeman/benrey
Series: Caelestis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Novum Spatium Vacua

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is short and sweet, something to expand on this AU while I work on the main story. I hope you enjoy!

The Galaxy found the Star hovering curiously above one of his creations, a particularly heavy white dwarf that had begun to die.

“Is everything… Alright?” The Galaxy asked and the Star blinked up as he drifted over.

“Fine. It’s just.” The light that made up the Star flared and dimmed for a moment in contemplation. “Something told me that I should be here. I think something new is coming.”

“Oh?” The Galaxy watched as the dwarf star collapsed, slowly beginning to pull everything in its orbit into the implosion, matter packing tightly together. He had seen this process plenty of times and the Galaxy almost grew bored watching it. But both he and the Star perked up when the implosion just… Kept happening.

“What-?” The Galaxy began to ask but the Star only dimmed in confusion as even light began to be pulled into the star. Neither was sure when it happened, but eventually they could no longer see the pinprick where the dwarf star had been. 

When a new Controller was made, they were made by either a pre-existing Controller or by the universe itself. This one seemed to be one of the latter, as neither of the attending Controllers went into a Creation Trance. The new absence in the universe seemed to stretch and warp, until the new Controller burst forth, dragging strands of nothing and emptiness behind them. They blinked in confusion at the world around them, and the Galaxy stayed back while the Star went over to meet them. 

“Welcome to the universe.” The star glimmered in excitement, and the emptiness seemed to consume the stray beams of light without even realizing they were doing it. “I’m the Star. What are you called?” 

“Uhhhh… Black Hole. I’m gonna… Eat the whole universe eventually.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Watch me, Betelgeuse.” The star flared up in agitation, but the Galaxy wasn’t blind. He could see the way the Star shone brighter, almost offering light up to the hungry maw of the Black Hole.

This was already proving to be an interesting new addition to the universe.


End file.
